


Two Princes

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: South Park
Genre: Confused Stan, Farm Boy Stan, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, S22E04 - Tegridy Farms, Stan Centred, Surprise Ending
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Stan estava parado na entrada de sua fazenda, o sol se punha no horizonte colorindo o céu de rosa-alaranjado lançando sombras sobre dois de seus amigos, que o encaravam com expectativa, aguardando que Stan escolhesse um deles e essa era uma das situações mais delicadas da sua vida.*Esta fic foi postada originalmente em 10/2018, no site Spirit*** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal **
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Stan Marsh/Craig Tucker, Stan Marsh/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Two Princes

**Author's Note:**

> [STAN CENTRED]
> 
> ** Os personagens desta fanfic foram criados por Trey e Matt, mas estão escritos por Clot’s Queen, então Stan está indeciso como bom libriano, todas as situações são inspiradas em uma música dos anos 90, o enredo é clichê, os OTPs estão separados e por isso não deve ser lida por ninguém. **
> 
> Oieeee!!
> 
> Sério, alguém deveria tirar o word do meu computador!!
> 
> Essa fic é totalmente inspirada no episódio "Tegridy Farms" (S22E04) juntamente com a música ["Two Princes- Spin Doctors " ](https://youtu.be/wsdy_rct6uo), porque eu simplesmente não sou de controlar acessos de inspiração, e música dos anos 80-90 são meu fraco!
> 
> Se você desistir no 3º parágrafo, eu vou entender, mas se você continuar a leitura pode ter uma surpresa ( que pode ser agradável ou não), o fato é que o enredo surgiu todo na minha mente e a história é bem SIMPLES, não tem nenhum plot super rebuscado! 😅
> 
> É pra ser uma fic um pouco fofa e um pouco engraçada, mas é bem leve mesmo!
> 
> E, se você está esperando atualização das outras fics, juro que agora eu vou me concentrar nisso...!
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Iniciativa

Kyle era um jovem judeu, filho de uma família rica e tradicional da cidade, seus cabelos ruivos chamavam a atenção de muitas garotas e também de alguns caras, mas ele não se importava, desde muito cedo o ruivo nutria um amor secreto por seu super melhor amigo, que era a pessoa mais sensível e maravilhosa que Kyle já conhecera.

O ruivo estava confortável em apenas desfrutar da companhia do amigo sempre que estavam juntos, visitando-o em sua fazenda, ajudando-o com tarefas pequenas e regozijando-se da visão do moreno suado, com os músculos expostos e brilhantes. Eram nesses momentos que o ruivo alimentava suas esperanças de um dia poder avançar a relação para algo menos pueril.

Craig, por sua vez, era um sujeito típico da cidade, ele apaticamente ainda estudava e trabalhava em seu próprio negócio recém montado, dando duro, pois seus pais não eram burgueses, diferente de alguns, diziam que ele era problemático e encrenqueiro, mas na verdade os maiores problemas que Craig se envolvera em sua vida não foram sua culpa.

O moreno esteve fora do jogo do amor por anos, envolvido em um relacionamento estável, mas recentemente ele fora chutado por seu namorado, que alegara necessidade de aventuras. E assim terminara um relacionamento longo, o moreno teve seu coração espatifado nesse processo, mas houve alguém que o acolhera em suas lamúrias em um dia de bebedeira, e o aconselhara, dando a ele uma nova esperança com seus olhos azuis cobalto e corpo impressionante.

Stan era um jovem fazendeiro, o pequeno agronegócio de seu pai já rendera um bom dinheiro mordendo uma fatia importante do mercado, ele estudava na cidade, onde tinha alguns amigos, porém recentemente o moreno se encontrava em uma das situações mais delicadas da sua vida.

Ele estava parado na entrada de sua fazenda, o sol se punha no horizonte colorindo o céu de rosa-alaranjado lançando sombras sobre dois de seus amigos, que o encaravam com expectativa.

_One, two princes kneel before you_

_That's what I said now_

_Princes, princes who adore you_

_Just go ahead now_

Kyle deu um passo à frente se aproximando de seu super melhor amigo, o pôr do sol brincava no rosto dele, fazendo um lindo contraste com sua pele clara e coincidindo e chocando-se com seus cabelos ruivos encaracolados.

— Qual é, Stan? — Kyle disse, a ira escorrendo de suas palavras. — Não acredito que você está minimamente cogitando isso! Craig só está procurando um relacionamento de rebote!

Um pouco atrás, um moreno alto apertou as mãos em punhos.

— Não fale do que você não sabe, Broflovski.

Os olhos verdes de Kyle faiscaram como fogo vivo, ele gostaria de disparar raios lasers em Craig, se pudesse.

— Eu tenho muito mais a oferecer, você sabe disso, Craig. — Kyle cuspiu ele se aproximou do moreno mais alto e apontou direto no rosto dele. — Você sabe que é verdade!

— Continue acreditando no que diz, talvez se torne real, não é? — Craig respondeu, seus olhos azuis cinzentos brilharam em desdém.

Stan observou os dois, seus olhos correndo de um para o outro, sofrendo com a ideia de ter que escolher um deles.

Kyle obviamente era seu super melhor amigo, eles tinham uma história, o moreno o adorava como se adora ao pôr do sol, amava assistir Kyle jogando basquete e adorava quando o ruivo era arrogante sobre algo que só ele sabia fazer, porém Stan nunca notara que o amigo se sentia _assim_ em relação a ele...

Mas também Stan jamais suspeitaria que no dia que foi até a pequena loja de animais de estimação de Craig comprar ração para coelhos, teria ouvido todos os problemas afetivos, quando o moreno estoico se revelou um grande coração mole derramando suas entranhas em desabafo sobre o recente término.

Kyle era alguém que Stan não poderia abandonar, alguém que Stan sempre admirou, com sua personalidade impulsiva, carisma e grande intelecto, sem contar que Kyle sempre estava pronto para ajudar alguém, Stan não conseguia dizer não para o ruivo...

Porém, repentinamente Stan não conseguia resistir aos olhos tristes de Craig, e aprendera que o moreno estoico, apesar da antiga rivalidade velada, tinha muito mais sentimentos dentro dele do que aparentava na superfície monótona.

_One has diamonds in his pockets_

_That's some bread, now_

_This one said he wants to buy you rockets_

_Ain't in his head, now_

Stan sentia-se tonto com a atenção, foi tudo tão de repente, ele não tinha certeza de que direção tomar, mas os dois estavam ali, discutindo, debatendo sobre qual deles era o mais adequado para ele.

— Você sabe que sou eu que ele vai escolher, Craig. — Kyle falou com um sorriso de escárnio. — Dê o fora, volte pras suas músicas de fossa e continue chorando pelo seu namorado.

— “Ex-namorado”, e não estou disputando com você, se enxerga Broflovski, você nem mesmo foi notado. — Craig respondeu maldoso. — A eterna maldição do melhor amigo é sempre ser invisível como amante.

Stan correu e segurou o punho fechado de Kyle que se chocaria com o maxilar de Craig sem erro, Stan já ouvira falar do peso daquele murro, assim como também conhecia a fama de brigador de Craig, ele não podia deixar os dois se agredirem.

Kyle sacudiu o braço e Stan o soltou, os olhos verdes o encontraram.

— Stan... você vai ficar comigo ou com ele? — Kyle disparou. — Eu sou o único que sempre amou você... não vê?

O ruivo tinha as faces coradas e como Stan realmente o conhecia, sabia que Kyle estava embaraçado de declarar seus sentimentos na frente de outra pessoa.

— Kyle...

Craig se aproximou dos dois, seus olhos azuis cinzentos pareciam prestes a começar uma tempestade, mas a voz dele flutuou desinteressada e apática.

— Não posso oferecer um futuro, e nem nasci em berço de ouro. — Craig recitou monotonamente. — Mas eu posso trabalhar duro e sei que tipo de amante devo ser.

Kyle o encarou com nojo.

— Stan não precisa de um amante, ele precisa de afeto! — Kyle respondeu apaixonadamente. — Ele precisa de alguém que o abrace e o chame de “amor”.

Craig e Kyle se encaravam espumando.

Stan espalmou a mão no rosto observando os dois rapazes a sua frente que se encaravam com repulsa, eles nunca foram os mais próximos amigos, mas se Kyle e Craig tinham algo em comum, era o fato de que eles eram os mais polidos possível, mesmo que a polidez deles fosse mostrada de formas diferentes, Craig com sua excessiva neutralidade, e Kyle com seu padrão moral.

— Eu... vocês podem conversar normalmente? — Stan implorou.

— Não!

Os dois responderam, e Stan gemeu olhando para o céu, a situação toda já era tão constrangedora e complicada, ele não precisava de dois caras discutindo por causa dele, ele nem mesmo poderia escolher um deles!

_Marry him, marry me_

_I'm the one that loved you baby can't you see?_

_Ain't got no future or family tree_

_But I know what a prince and lover ought to be_

_I know what a prince and lover ought be_

_Said if you want to call me baby_

Craig se escorou na cerca da fazenda, no horizonte o rosa-alaranjado dava lugar a o azul marinho quando a noite caía lentamente, as cores do anoitecer faziam um efeito delirante no rosto anguloso do moreno.

— Vamos lá, Marsh. — A voz anasalada de Craig ecoou um pouco apreensiva. — Broflovski só está acostumado com você, não é nada sério, uma paixonite infantil.

Kyle rosnou.

— Não fale do que você não sabe, imbecil.

Os olhos azuis cinzentos nublaram quando Craig ajustou o chulo no alto da cabeça.

— Eu aceito um “talvez” posso lidar com um relacionamento aberto, você não poderia suportar algo assim, Broflovski. — Craig enfrentou Kyle, seus olhos frios cobriram o ruivo de alto a baixo. — Sabe que é verdade.

— Assim que o Stan for seu, você se apaixonará tanto que nem você mesmo acreditaria no que acabou de dizer. — Kyle respondeu orgulhoso. — Eu o conheço, sei o que estou falando.

Stan encarou incrédulo os dois, seu coração apertado em saber que ambos estavam discutindo porque Stan sem saber permitira que eles cultivassem sentimentos por ele, que o moreno agora não tinha ideia de que atitude tomar.

Os dois olhavam ansiosos para ele, e Stan corou sob o olhar deles.

Ele só queria sair dali agora.

_Just go ahead now_

_And if you like to tell me maybe_

_Just go ahead now_

_And if you wanna to buy me flowers_

_Just go ahead now_

_And if you like to talk for hours_

_Just go ahead now_

Então o som de uma motocicleta ecoou pela estrada, os três jovens parados na entrada da fazenda viram apenas uma nuvem de poeira, o condutor ainda impossível de ser identificado, o som aumentou conforme a moto se aproximava deles a toda velocidade.

Quando o veículo finalmente encostou, o motorista exibia o dorso nu, seu peito sarapintado estava exposto e ele tocou com o pé esquerdo no chão, puxou o capacete e jogou os olhos avelãs sobre os três erguendo as sobrancelhas, então focou em Stan.

— Hey, cara, se estiver entediado, eu posso te levar para um passeio! — Ele sorriu sacudindo os cabelos loiros espetados e suados, livres ao vento.

Stan parecia surpreso, e mesmo com os olhos azuis arregalados, ele segurou o capacete extra que o loiro jogou na sua direção, e o colocou na cabeça, afivelando embaixo do queixo, ignorando os olhares chocados de seus dois pretendentes.

— Tweek? — Craig parecia estar vendo um fantasma.

— Cara? — Kyle estava lívido.

O sorriso de Tweek brilhou, Stan se sentou atrás dele e enredou os braços na cintura fina, a textura macia da pele do loiro foi uma surpresa, só não maior que o calor do corpo dele.

— Bem, vocês precisam ter um pouco mais de iniciativa, sabem.

O loiro piscou e empurrou o capacete, acelerou a moto e sumiu no horizonte levando Stan consigo.

_Oh, your majesty!_

_Just go ahead now_

_Come on forget the king who_

_Marry me!_

_Just go ahead now_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_Just go ahead now_

**Author's Note:**

> Oieeeee!!!
> 
> Bem, esse final era tudo o que eu precisava! NÃO ME ODEIEM! 😆
> 
> Só deus sabe o quanto eu AMO Style e Creek, mas ainda assim não sei porque diabos não tem (em PT-BR) mais fics Staig, Steek, Twyle, Cryle ou sei lá, um pouco de variedade mesmo com os casais principais... Provavelmente Steek é BEM estranho pra vocês kkkkkk 💖
> 
> Se tiveram a coragem de ler até o fim, deixem um comentário!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
